


It Was Inevitable

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [40]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Eric and Nell get ready to go home one night after work.
Relationships: Eric Beale/Nell Jones
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 3





	It Was Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: NCIS: Los Angeles  
Title: It Was Inevitable  
Characters: Eric Beale and Nell Jones  
Pairing: Eric/Nell  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Eric and Nell get ready to go home one night after work.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Shane Brennan own this show and these characters.  
Words: 197 without title and ending.

Word to use: Aroused

PUtP # 40: It Was Inevitable

For Eric, it felt like it was inevitable for him to develop feelings for Nell. She was kind, smart, and beautiful and they had many of the same interests.

It also didn't hurt that the sight of her made him aroused, but he'd never say that out loud. At least, not like that. He'd say it in a less creepy way.

Nell was the woman of his dreams. He loved everything about her. Her smile, laugh, even her snoring, though she protested that she didn't snore. She did.

Eric was seated in Ops one night as he got ready to go home with Nell. She was getting her purse and he sat there with a smile as he waited.

The doors opened, Nell walked in and said, "Ready to go home?"

Eric jumped up, nodded eagerly, and got his things. "I love going home with you." He quickly explained. "I mean, I love that we share a home!"

Nell laughed and said, "Don't worry, Eric, I know what you meant. I'm happy that we share a home, too. Come on, let's go home now."

A few moments later they held hands and headed downstairs. They exited the building, got into Nell's car and left.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.


End file.
